digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
PlatinumNumemon
PlatinumNumemon is a Mutant Digimon. An exceedingly rare Numemon that Digivolved by being among the first in the Digital World to discover the "Platina Mine", and absorbing the deposits found within. Since then, its personality has undergone a complete change, leading it to gather any and all jewellery it can find and using them to decorate itself, as if it had suddenly struck it rich. It is an extremely "gorgeous Digimon", regardless of its appearance. Its defense is fairly high thanks to its golden wings and the jewellery strengthening its body, but its offense is sub-par. Attacks *'Platinum Junk' (Platinum Excrement): Throws multiple piles of junk. *'Junk' (Excrement): Throws a pile of platinum-colored junk. *'Platinum Burp': Emits a foul smell while burping. *'Huge Yucky Tongue' (Sugoku Iya de Dekkai Shita): Licks the enemy in a disgusting way. Design PlatinumNumemon a silver slug with golden angelic wings wearing lots of jewelry. Its teeth and spots are gold as well. Etymologies ;PlatinumNumemon (プラチナヌメモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. * . *'Ja:' . Fiction Digimon World Data Squad PlatinumNumemon is a digivolution in 's galaxy once the following requirements have been met: *Unlocked GoldNumemon. *Escaped 10 times. *220 INT. *220 Luck. *Unlocked 10 other digivolutions for Falcomon. *Spent 30,000 bits. *Have 100,000 bits. *Opened 50 treasure chests. Digimon World Re:Digitize PlatinumNumemon is an enemy Digimon. Its mansion is being haunted by Bakemon, so Taiga is hired to deal with the problem. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode PlatinumNumemon digivolves from Etemon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order A PlatinumNumemon in Celeb Red Room asks the to get it a Platinum Poop Medal, as it had lots the one it owned. After being given the Medal by MetalSeadramon the Hero gives it to PlatinumNumemon, who then thanks the Hero and joins the City. PlatinumNumemon joins the advanced item shop and gives the Hero rewards based on how much money they're carrying. PlatinumNumemon later helps the Hero deal with Diarius the Ballistic's attempted overthrowing of KingSukamon. PlatinumNumemon is a Filth Virus type, Mega level Digimon. It digivolves from Mamemon, Datamon, Etemon, and Monzaemon, and can DNA Digivolve to Omegamon Zwart D with Jijimon. If attempted before defeating the Enforcer, this will instead result in a DNA Digivolution of Omegamon Zwart. Mega level Digimon can't poop but if Piedmon's experiment maxes the poop gauge, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon or Sukamon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth PlatinumNumemon is a Neutral Virus Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 16 memory. It digivolves from Etemon, SuperStarmon, BlackKingNumemon and can warp digivolve directly from GoldNumemon. Its special attack is Platinum Junk and its support skill is Platinum Bonus, which significantly increases experience earned in battle. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory PlatinumNumemon is #275 and is a Neutral Virus Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 16 memory. It digivolves from Etemon, SuperStarmon, BlackKingNumemon and can warp digivolve directly from GoldNumemon. Its special attack is Platinum Junk and its support skill is Platinum Bonus, which significantly increases experience earned in battle. PlatinumNumemon has the highest defence stat in the game, having 999 Defence, even at level one. Digimon Heroes! PlatinumNumemon digivolves from GoldNumemon. Digimon Links PlatinumNumemon is a Mega and Mirage Digimon with standard 616 HP, ATK 880, DEF 1071, S-ATK 910, S-DEF 1071, SPD 105 stats and maximum level of 70, it is obtainable in "Release Anniversary Megafest Capture". Its signature skill is Platinum Junk It digivolves from Etemon, SuperStarmon, BlackKingNumemon, and can warp digivolve directly from GoldNumemon. Digimon ReArise PlatinumNumemon may digivolve from either BlackKingNumemon or Monzaemon. Notes and References